


Excitement

by TheWetBatling



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental wetting, Bed-Wetting, Dry Humping, Holding, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Other, Peeing on furnature, Plushophilia, Property Destruction, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWetBatling/pseuds/TheWetBatling
Summary: Damian woke with a shiver, the smallest whimper leaving his lips as he rolled onto his side and drew his legs up. Pushing one hand down between his thighs, he wrapped his fingers around his cock and squeezed. The material was damp, but not slick, and he knew instantly what the problem was.





	Excitement

Damian woke with a shiver, the smallest whimper leaving his lips as he rolled onto his side and drew his legs up. Pushing one hand down between his thighs, he wrapped his fingers around his cock and squeezed. The material was damp, but not slick, and he knew instantly what the problem was. 

Patrol last night had been a complete shit-fest. They'd run themselves absolutely ragged and Damian had barely dragged himself upstairs and into his pajamas, hadn't managed to so much as take a shower before he'd collapsed into bed and passed out. 

Now... well, now he was paying the price. 

His abdominal muscles tensed and his breath hitched. Another near-violent shiver slid through him, his pants growing even more damp around the head of his very erect cock. 

Turning his head, Damian shoved his face against the pillow and groaned into it, his thumb searching out his slit and pressing tight against it, knowing it would do nothing to stop him if his body chose to let go. 

Slowly, he uncurled his legs, still gripping his dick in a strangle-hold. The smallest grunt left him as he tried to sit up, a warm spray of piss wetting the inside of his sleep pants as he voided for half a second before clamping down on it. 

Rolling onto his back, he tried again, this time scooting his butt down toward the edge of the bed and then starting to sit up. Another spurt of piss emptied into his bottoms and this time he tipped his head back and started panting, his hand gripping his cock so hard it actually hurt in an attempt to stop urinating. 

Swallowing thickly, he squirmed closer to the edge of the bed and slid one foot off toward the floor. The other remained propped on the bed to use for leverage. Squeezing his eyes shut and holding his breath, he tried to stand up. The pressure and movement released another torrent of piss into his pants and this time no matter how much he pinched his cock, no matter how much he tried to control the muscles, he kept urinating, peeing for a good five seconds into his pants until he was trembling and actively whining. 

His pants were soaked, the bed under him surely a disaster by the time Damian managed to stop pissing. 

Flopping back, he shoved his butt the rest of the way off the bed and just hovered there, letting out a strangled sound as he started to urinate again. This time he pushed, his hips arching as he just accepted flooding his pants and his floor with his piss. 

Lifting up enough to see, he watched his piss spray right out the front of his soaked pants, arching to land on the floor a foot in front of him, the sound of it obscenely loud. 

He peed for a good thirty seconds before it started to taper off, before his dick started to get hard again as he finished pissing in his pants. Damian rocked his hips, gasping as he realized how close he was, how much he wanted to cum.

Pushing himself back onto the bed, he grasped his cock through the damp material of his pants, jerking harshly as he strained upward, thighs trembling from the effort of it. His hand moved quicker, his back arching, and then he was choking on the sounds that wanted out, the broken off shouts as he started to pulse hot cum into his piss-soaked pants. 

Trembling, he laid there in his mess, his cock softening in his grip, panting from one of the best orgasms he'd ever had. Biting his lip, he sat most of the way up and sat on the edge of the bed, concentrating until he started to piss again, the hiss of his stream exciting as he intentionally peed his pants and his bed.

Feeling it was about to end, he pulled down the front of his pants and voided the rest onto the floor in front of him, watching himself urinate on the floor and then watching in wonder as his penis hardened again, standing very erect between his thighs. 

Wetting his lips, he let out a little laugh, laying back on the warmth of his pissy bed, rubbing his butt in it as he humped the air, wondering just what someone would do if they walked in right now. 

Would they yell? Would they be too embarrassed to call him on it? Would he be in _so much trouble_ he'd never hear the end of it?

He wasn't sure he cared.

\--------------

Weeks later, Damian woke only hours after having fallen asleep. He rolled onto his back, his hand wandering down to rub over his distended abdomen, feeling how achingly full his bladder was.

This time he'd peed before bed, just like he was supposed to, but all the re-hydration after patrol had clearly taken its toll on his bladder. 

His hand slid down further, groping at his cock. He wasn't hard yet, wasn't that far gone that he couldn't control himself. 

The longer he held his penis, the stiffer it became until he was fully erect in his hand. He started stroking, his hips rolling, putting more pressure on his very full bladder, making him moan. Shifting so his wrist pressed against the bulge of it, he shoved his hand in his pants and started to stroke off in earnest, starting to pant as he went after himself as if truly desperate to cum.

He brought himself to the edge and then let go, pulling his hand back and shivering as he stared down at his erection, flexing it just so he could be excited by seeing it twitch.

Hooking a thumb into his pants, he held them down beneath his balls as he arched and strained a bit, waiting until piss sprayed from the tip of his cock, a half second or so of it splashing down onto his shirt and abdomen. A few drops rolled off onto the bed and he reached down to rub at the wet spot, forcing himself to resist continuing to pee. 

His cock twitched again and he turned his head, staring around his room and letting excitement grip him. His pulse felt thread, his heart pounding in heady pleasure at all the dirty things he could possibly do. 

Rolling out of bed, he quickly moved to his light blue desk chair, crawling up on it so his cock was pressed against the back of the chair, humping it a few times before he stilled and concentrated on peeing. It took a minute before it started to come out and when it did it was just a dribble. He strained harder, watching the fabric darken around his penis, watched until a little spray of piss splashed up against the fabric and rained down over his cock and into his pants. 

Clinging to the chair, he stopped himself, humping desperately for a moment against the wet spot, incredibly turned on that he was rubbing against a pee spot. 

With a shudder, he shoved himself off the chair and backed up a few steps, pausing over the little rug he kept in front of his dresser. Pushing on his cock until it was aimed at the floor, he leaned one hand on the dresser and widened his stance, pushing until pee started to drizzle out of his cock, creating a growing wet spot on the red rug. He let the wet spot grow until it was the size of a baseball and then aimed his cock at the dresser and let out a forceful spurt of piss, groaning at the way it sounded to urinate on the furniture. 

Frantic now, he yanked open a drawer and pushed his cock between his shirts and began to urinate full-force. He could hear it hissing out of his body, _smell_ it on the air as he wet his clothing. Canting his hips further forward, he forced himself to stop peeing and moved to the other side of the drawer, letting out a spurt across the top shirt and then lifting up a few and urinating hard against the bottom few until they were puddling with his piss.

Still he had urine left and now he couldn’t stop dribbling as he moved. A tiny trail of pee followed him as he moved across the room and squatted by the window, pissing against the wall and creating a puddle on the floor. He shifted until the head of his prick was against the wall and pushed, urinating as hard as he could, listening to it hiss out against the wall, the sound of the liquid puddling under him turning him on something awful. 

His thighs were trembling by the time he was done pissing and he shoved himself up, stumbling back to the dresser and yanking out one of the most soaked shirts, wrapping it around his dick and quickly starting to masturbate with it. Holding it with both hands, he began to fuck his dick into it, grunting as he squeezed, cooling piss running down between his fingers. Panting, he looked own into the drawer, saw the pissy mess he'd left and let out a cry as he started to shoot his load into his piss-soaked shirt. He fucked until he was empty and then stood there gasping for air, letting his dick soften inside the pissed t-shirt. 

Backing up from the mess, he tossed the shirt back into the drawer and pulled his pants back up over his dick. Crawling back into bed, he stopped on all fours, canted his hips, and took a deep breath before pushing, another two seconds of piss spraying from his cock into his pants, leaving them soaking wet. Easing himself down against the bed, he tugged his pillow close and ground his hips down into the warmth of his urine.

He gave a yawn and then settled in for a few more hours sleep.

 

\-----------------

It was becoming habit. A horrible _beautiful_ habit. 

Every time Damian got horny in the middle of the night or had to take a piss, he'd find some way to make it dirty. Two days ago he'd waited until the last second while he was in his jeans before patrol and had stood in his bathroom in front of the sink and urinated in his pants, just letting it drip down his legs to puddle on the floor between his feet, mere inches from the toilet. 

Tonight he knew what he wanted to do. Knew it was incredibly fucked up and wrong, but he just didn't _care_ anymore. 

He'd found this stupid little bear doll that was supposed to be some kind of gag gift at one of the novelty stores. It had a giant cock and fake piercings along it and its ass was just a pink lined hole up inside of it. The instant he'd seen it, he'd thought of sticking his dick into it and using the restroom up inside of it. He imagined the bear's insides wetting with his urine and he had barely gotten himself home before jacking off frantically while staring at its pink little hole.

Now here he was, _all alone_ in the manor. Alfred had gone out and everyone else was busy with work whereas he'd taken the day off. 

He wasn't going to lie. He'd taken it off _for this_. So he could take his time with the toy, so he could use it in a room that wasn't his bedroom.

Damian picked up the bear from his bed and slipped out of his room, drifted through the house until he got to their secondary parlor, the one so rarely used that it would be months before anyone came in here to do anything beyond dusting.

He double checked to make sure there was no film of dust, smiled to himself when there wasn't, meaning Alfred had just cleaned. 

Shutting the door behind himself he made his way to the plush seat in the corner and crawled up on it on his knees. He settled the bear between his knees and quickly unfastened his jeans, pushing his underwear down under his balls and stroking a few times. 

Already his hands were trembling, excitement rushing through him at the idea of what he was about to do. 

Tugging the bear up until its cock rubbed against his own, he shifted forward, leaning over the arm of the chair and pushing the bear against it. He thrust a few times, moaning at the feeling of the bears erection and piercings rubbing against his dick. Reaching down, he grabbed both the stuffed animal's dick and his own, jerking off harshly until he was on the verge of cumming. 

Moaning loudly, he let go of his cock and allowed himself to strain forward, to jerk his hips a few times, and then he forced himself to calm down, sitting there panting in excitement until he stopped feeling like his was gonna shoot the second he moved.

Moving the plush up, he pressed the tip of his dick to the pink hole and closed his eyes, focusing on his need to pee instead of his need to cum. It took a minute before his erection subsided enough to let him urinate and when it happened it sprayed out almost violently, gushing up into the bear's pink asshole and Damian shoved in with a cry, all the way to the hilt as he let go and urinated full-force up into the bear. 

Letting his head fall forward, he began to rock his hips, hearing the squish of his piss in the bear's stuffing. He quickly grew too excited to keep peeing and just stared down at what he was doing as he fucked the bear's hole, holding it tight against the chair as he rammed up into it again and again. His erection grew stiffer, his balls tightening until he was choking out half-screams of pleasure each time he fucked up into the plush little asshole and then he was shooting his load, unleashing it deep inside the plush's ass, pulse after pulse of cum coating the insides of the stuffed animal.

"Oh _God_ ," he breathed out, pulling out and canting his hips back, pissing for a full three count right down onto the seat cushion. "I'm peeing... oh _fuck_ , I'm peeing!"

Excited, he hunched down and humped the wet spot for a few seconds, watching as another weak little spurt of cum landed across the fabric. 

Shoving himself up, he moved to the desk across the room and yanked open the bottom drawer, having discovered it was full of empty file folders when he'd looked in here a few days ago. He unleashed more of his piss there, hearing it patter down over the paper and folders, soaking into their olive green jackets. He opened one and peed right in it until it was running out the sides and down into the bottom of the drawer. 

He shut the drawer and pulled out the desk chair, pushing his hips against the desk and spraying pee as hard as he could against the desk and onto the floor under it. 

"I'm urinating!" He all but shouted it, excitedly continuing to spray his pee until he was empty and then desperately humping the edge of the desk, his erection quickly swelling until he was aching again. "I'm gonna... oh fuck, I'm gonna fucking cum again. Oh god. I pissed. I pissed everywhere!"

He pulled back and then slid his cock across the top of the desk, the piss clinging to him and the precum stringing from his tip making it easy to thrust against the table. He clung to it, humping fast and hard until he let out a loud moan and started to shoot thick ropes of cum right out across the desk.

He watched himself shoot all over the desk. Half crawled up on it to rut his penis in the mess and hunkered there until he could urinate a little, letting out a thin drizzle onto the desktop and then rubbing his prick in it until it was messed with his cum. 

Sliding off the desk, he knelt and pushed his hands into the pissy carpet, rubbing at the wet spot as he let more urine build inside him.

It took another ten minutes before he could pee again but when he could he stuffed his cock back in his pants and went to sit on the desk chair, calmly sitting and pushing until he started to pee. He watched the front of his jeans turn dark with urine, panted as it started to run between his thighs and soak the seat of his pants, peed until there wasn't anything left and then stood up to proudly look at the small stain on the chair where he'd peed right through his clothing.

He massaged his dick through his pants and wet his lips, going back to his stuffed animal and picking it up. Pee and cum dripped from its asshole and he ran his finger over it before moving it down to rub it against the front of his jeans, leaving the pissy-cum mess all over the front of his pants. "If only you could ejaculate for me." He lifted the stuffed animal and brought it to his mouth, licking the tip of its erection and then over its asshole, tonging it for a moment to get the taste of his own cum in his mouth before putting its erection in his mouth and moaning around it, wetting it with his saliva and then giving it oral for a moment, letting his mind pretend the taste of ejaculate wasn't his own.

He whined as he took the dick from his mouth, rubbing urgently at the front of his jeans even though he wasn't hard. He shifted, canted his hips, and forced himself to pee again, a thin drizzle coming out as he rubbed frantically at his flaccid cock. 

Giving a whine, he knelt in the floor and pushed the teddy between his legs, sitting on it and just staring around the room at what he'd done.

It wasn't enough. _It would never be enough_.


End file.
